


A face in the Darkness

by enma



Series: Nightmares [1]
Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen, Horror, One of my nightmares in fic form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 01:59:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1248460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enma/pseuds/enma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, I have a lot of nightmares...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A face in the Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to put Simon in my place. Cause, you know.

Simon was floating comfortably between asleep and awake. His mind was a soft haze and his body was warm and happy. He was on his side, gazing without really seeing.  
He felt a weight on the cover by his ankle. Another joined it on the other side of his feet and the mattress dipped gently. Slowly they began to pad along up the bed.  
Gradually Simon began to stir, realising that this was somehow wrong.  
The weight straddled his knees and waist at four different places, pinning him under the blanket.  
Simon turned his head and stared into the gloom above him.  
There was a darker patch in the shadows with something pale and round not a foot away.  
He willed his eyes to focus the image, a chill creeping down his spine.  
He blinked, and screamed.  
A flailing hand hit the light switch and Simon jerked upright and backed against the wall.  
There was nothing there.  
Had it been a dream? Had he imagined that face?  
He shuddered, remembering how it had suddenly been right there, close enough to kiss. He'd felt a breath against his lips before opening them to yell.  
Simon was leaving the lights on. And not going back to sleep.


End file.
